


Baby Don't You Understand The Way I Feel Tonight

by roseleslie87fan



Series: Wild(e) & Sexy: Dance Club Nights [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: For entertainment only'Imagination' - Belouis Some
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Ygritte Wilde
Series: Wild(e) & Sexy: Dance Club Nights [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748971





	Baby Don't You Understand The Way I Feel Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> For entertainment only  
> 'Imagination' - Belouis Some

Jon, Arya and Gendry looked towards the podium as the electric guitar was heard from the speaker and Ygritte appeared, wearing her black bikini top and white jeans, moving her hips up and down in the rhythm, holding her right hand on her waist, her left arm relaxed and at her side

_**She lit a cigarette** _   
_**Both hands behind her back** _   
_**Thought she was hungry** _   
_**Lack of choice saw to that** _

_**Only you can try to see** _   
_**What I'm really like** _   
_**She said, only you can understand** _   
_**The way I feel tonight** _

_**She blamed excesses  
On the American dream  
So seldom witnessed  
Never seen...** _

Ygritte bent both her arms at the elbows, closed her hands into fists, lightly, holding them leveled with the sides of her head, where her ears were, and she flashed her brightest smile at Jon and started to undulate her belly, rolling her hips from time to time, seductively, flawlessly following the rhythm...

_**She lost her virtue** _   
_**Before she could write** _   
_**I lost mine too** _   
_**On my very first night with you** _

_**You'll have to guide me** _   
_**These impossible schemes** _   
_**You make me steal** _   
_**Unstealable things** _

_**She blamed excesses** _   
_**On the American dream...** _

_**Imagination could make a man of you  
Imagination could make me love you too  
Imagination is all I want from you...** _

_**Imagination could make a man of you  
Imagination could make me love you too  
Imagination is all I want from you...** _

Ygritte raised her arms above her head, now, and she started rolling her belly in such an alluring manner that Jon started sweating with excitement and arousal, despite the air conditioning system inside the club... Ygritte slowly danced her way closer to the table, not stopping moving her body, and she sat in Jon's lap and rolled her hips a few more times, just to seduce him totally; he got up from his chair a moment later, picking her up, bridal style, and he carried her back on the stage, lowered her and he put his hands onto her waist while she did a few more belly undulations, and hugged Jon around his neck when the song ended; they walked towards the locker room in the back of the club a moment later, her right hand hugging him around the neck while he put his left around her waist, enjoying the feeling of her half naked body glued to his...


End file.
